


i come back to the places we found us

by wafflesofdoom



Series: oh, it's such a cliche darling [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: five weddings aaron and robert attend over the course of one summer.or, how aaron and robert figured out what exactly their perfect wedding would look like.





	i come back to the places we found us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inloveamateursatbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inloveamateursatbest/gifts).



> for claudia, who wanted a sequel for this (and the coffee shop au, but thats a whole other fic.)

**rosie and david**

Robert couldn’t help but admire the suit Aaron was wearing, a new, deep blue coloured suit Robert had dragged him to buy a week previously when they both realised Robert had been invited to four weddings that summer (all with a plus one) and Aaron didn’t own a suit other than the grubby black number he liked to jokingly refer to as his funeral suit.

They’d somehow made it over a year together, that first date the night of Chrissie’s wedding (it had been a date, no matter how much Aaron tried to argue otherwise) had turned to ten, and by March they’d been head over heels in love, _unstoppably_ , _madly_ , _deeply_ in love, and ever since then, well -

well, it hadn’t been perfect. Nothing in life ever was, really, but Robert got to come home to Aaron every night now, and had been able to for the past eight months they’d been living together, and that’s all he could want.

“You look good,” Robert commented, brushing an invisible speck of dust from Aaron’s suit jacket. He was wearing one of the neat grey suits Rosie and her future husband had picked out for their oversized bridal party, having been roped in to being a part of it all.

He’d nearly refused to go when Rosie had sent him one of the cheesy invitations she’d sent all her bridesmaids, filled with flowers and promises of champagne and spa breaks, but Robert loved Rosie, and he couldn’t say no.

(and if he’d enjoyed the spa weekend he’d ended up on with the bridesmaids more than the girls actually had, well, no one had to know, did they?)

“So do you,” Aaron admitted, looking at Robert intently. He’d grown his hair out more recently, the dark curls more obvious and pronounced now, somehow making him look older, more distinguished. “Funny to see ya on the bridesmaids side, though.”  


Robert laughed. They’d just finished up the pictures, and for the most part he’d blended in with the groomsmen, but Rosie had insisted on a proper picture with all the bridesmaids, Robert standing out like a sore thumb in the midst of the peach coloured dresses.

“I think peach is my colour, actually.” Robert said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips. Even now, over a year on from that first night they’d spent together, kissing Aaron sent a thrill through his entire body.

He’d never felt like this before, however cheesy it was to admit. Not with Katie, or Chrissie, or Connor - the way Aaron made him feel, it was like nothing else he’d ever known, experienced in his life. 

As they broke apart, they lingered near each other, foreheads pressed close together. The rest of the wedding guests were holed up in the big country house hotel that the wedding was in, but Aaron had escaped the champagne reception to see how the photos were going (mostly at Robert’s insistence, he’d texted him after their thirty-fifth reset for a group photo, right around the time he lost the will to live entirely.)

“It’s all a bit of a faff, innit?” Aaron commented, looking around the spectacular gardens of the hotel. It was early May, and every brightly coloured flower planted there was blooming, making it feel like some kind of wonderland. 

Rosie had picked it because it had felt like a secret garden, apparently, gushing over the hotel’s website in the office, happy to have her future husband fork out thousands for a wedding over the bank holiday weekend.

Robert looked around the garden, the bride and groom posing for their pictures, laughter and chat filling the gardens. “I don’t know, it’s romantic, isn’t it?” he commented, gesturing at the gazebo behind them, the intricately decorated venue.

“It’s a load of faff.” Aaron rolled his eyes, leaning into Robert’s side as they watched the photos being taken. “How much debt are they going to be in just for this one day?”

“A lot.” Robert admitted, wrapping an arm around Aaron’s shoulders. “I think it’s costing them about five grand for the venue alone.”

Aaron’s eyes widened, shocked at the amount. “Seriously? They’re paying that much money for _one day_? Robert, that’s insane.” 

“It’s all about having a day to remember, isn’t it? Most people only want to get married once, you want to do it right, want it to be the best day of your life.” Robert said, gesturing at Rosie and David. “Look how happy they are.”

“You could be happy without all this expense though. A wedding is supposed to be about how much you love each other, not how much money you can spend on suits, and dresses, and champagne.”

Robert laughed. “You just hate champagne,” he teased, holding him close. He’d never felt this comfortable being with Connor, if he was honest, but with Aaron, being affectionate felt like the easiest thing in the world to do. 

“I do.” Aaron confirmed. “What’s wrong with a decent pint?”

“It’s not very high class to have a lager reception.” Robert pulled a face. He loved a decent glass of champagne, really, he did, but it always made him laugh to be able to tease Aaron about his set in his ways taste.

For a barman, he had simple tastes in alcohol. Aaron could make the best mojito Robert had ever tasted, and they had a bar cart in their flat that was the envy of their friends (Aaron’s cocktail making skills were famous, among their friends) but he’d rather a cheap can than a bottle of bourbon any day. 

“Robert! Aaron, both of you, come here.” Rosie waved, calling them over to the scenic lakeside setting they were taking pictures in. There was a soft breeze blowing, her veil blowing out behind her as she smiled at them, positively glowing with happiness.

“Congratulations,” Aaron offered, accepting the kiss on the cheek Rosie offered, careful not to mess up her immaculately applied makeup. Over the course of the past year, Rosie had somehow become their biggest supporter, though Robert assumed it was something to do with the coffee Aaron and brought her one morning when he’d called into the office to see Robert.

Her love was easily bought, bless her. 

“Thank you!” Rosie beamed, her fingers still tangled with her new husband’s, the much quieter David simply giving them a nod, and a smile. “Are we going to see you two up at the altar next?” she teased, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

Aaron snorted, shaking his head. “I don’t think this is much to our taste, Rosie,” he laughed.

“Aaron here would get married in a pair of tracksuit bottoms if he ever was to get married,” Robert joked, nudging his boyfriend’s side. 

“I think a wedding like this would suit you two!” Rosie exclaimed. “Being the centre of attention, you’d love it Robert.”

Sure, Robert would probably love it, but his much quieter boyfriend would hate the prospect of being the centre of attention, being the one everyone was staring at, making a fuss over.

But it’s not like they’d talked about marriage either, and Robert could feel Aaron stiffen uncomfortably next to him. “I think we’ll stick to the simple life, Ro,” Robert said, giving her a bright smile. “We’d better let you get back to the photos, eh?”

“Wait, let’s get a photo of the two of you!” Rosie called their photographer over, the two of them manoeuvring Robert and Aaron into position in front of one of the brightly coloured flowerbeds, making them pose for a few photos.

Aaron was stiff against him, and Robert couldn’t help but lean down and press his mouth to his ear, wanting him to relax and look natural in just one photograph. “Smile, and I promise you, you can do whatever you want to me tonight. We’ve got a suite, remember? Big bed, bath and everything.”

Aaron’s eyes widened, and the blinding flash of the photographers camera distracted them from Robert’s dirty comment.

“Perfect!” the photographer declared, showing the photograph to Rosie. “You two look great together.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was weeks later when the photograph arrived in Robert’s email inbox, one quiet Saturday morning when he and Aaron were sitting down to a late breakfast, having indulged in a lazy morning in bed.

Aaron had tried to get up and go to the gym, but - well, Robert had his methods of persuasion. 

 

_Almost nicer than my wedding photos, Sugden. You two are cute x_

 

Robert smiled as he read the caption, clicking into the attachment. It was a nice photo of the two of them, taking at the very moment Robert had made a few very dirty promises to him, Aaron’s expression wide-eyed and full of wonder, a bright grin on Robert’s face.

They looked so ridiculously in love, arms wrapped around each other, their focus completely on one another, not on the camera, or the wedding happening around them. It could almost pass for a wedding photo, Robert wearing a neat peach coloured rose in his buttonhole, Aaron’s suit a contrast to his grey.

“Rosie’s sent on those photos she made us take, at her wedding.” Robert offered Aaron his phone, wincing as his boyfriend swiped at the screen with toast sticky hands, crumbs and jam dirtying the new iPhone Robert had bought himself a few months previously. “They’re nice, aren’t they?” 

Aaron gave a noncommittal grunt. “At least they’ll have something to look at when they can’t afford to buy food because they’re paying off their ridiculous wedding,” he muttered, his focus returning to his plate of toast, handing Robert’s phone back to him.

Robert rolled his eyes, wiping his grubby phone screen on his pyjama bottoms. “Ever the romantic, you are?”

Aaron grinned. “You’re not with me for the romance, don’t kid yourself.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**bethany and louise**

“Come on, dance with me.”

Aaron gave Robert an incredulous look, rooted to his seat. They were in Nice for a wedding, a long weekend in the South of France to watch Robert’s oldest friend get married. 

Robert was happy, he was sun-kissed, and he was spending the weekend in the most gorgeous chalet with his boyfriend - he was _happy_ , and even Aaron’s grumpy face wasn’t going to change that.

“I don’t dance.” Aaron said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. He’d yet to shed his suit jacket, despite the warms summers evening. Robert knew why, of course, and he hated to think Aaron felt insecure, but it wasn’t as though anyone would care. 

It was a small wedding, smaller than Rosie’s ridiculous affair had been, forty or so people soaking up the last rays of sun of the day, music playing softly in the background.

“One dance, and I promise I’ll let you do whatever you want to me later.”

“You realise you’ll let me do whatever I want regardless?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. He looked positively ridiculous, drinking a violently pink cocktail from a mason jar, Bethany and her wife having taken every inch of inspiration for their wedding from Pinterest.

The wedding invite had even been handmade, all glitter pen and pressed flowers. Robert had teased the hell out of her for it, but he’d appreciated the invite all the same - he and Beth had lived together for a while, when they were both living in London, working two jobs each and trying to make something of themselves.

She’d ended up in France, and he’d ended up back in Yorkshire, and they didn’t talk often, not anymore, but Robert couldn’t deny he’d lit up when the invite had arrived, enjoying the excuse to see Bethany again, and drag Aaron to the South of France for a break away.

Aaron worked hard, long, ridiculous hours with the hotel, and Robert had known it would be good for him to get away, even if it only was for four days. It was day two of four, and the French sun looked good on his boyfriend, sunglasses tucked into the pocket of his suit jacket, his curls gel free and wild against Aaron’s forehead. 

“One dance.” Robert pleaded, delighted as Aaron reluctantly stood up, letting Robert drag him out onto the dancefloor. He felt warm under Robert’s hands as they swayed to the music, Aaron’s face flush.

He’d say something about Aaron and his jacket, but Robert wasn’t in the mood for an argument.

It had been too good of a day for that. 

“Do you ever think about getting married?” Robert asked, his arms looped around Aaron’s waist. 

Aaron shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Does this wedding at least past your standards for being less of a waste of money?” Robert teased, gesturing around at the fairy lights and rustic looking flower arrangements.

Aaron wrinkled his nose. “Bit gay, innit?”

Robert snorted. “Good thing they’re lesbians then, I suppose.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, his grip on Robert’s waist tight as he spoke. “I never really thought of myself as marriage material,” he admitted. “I barely even thought of myself as boyfriend material for a long time.”

“Best boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Robert offered, earning himself a chaste kiss from Aaron in the process, a grateful smile on his face. “What would your dream wedding be?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Aaron said, looking thoughtful. “If I ever was to get married, it’d have to be somewhere that means something. You know? A hotel or whatever, wouldn’t mean much to me.”

Robert nodded. “So that Indian restaurant where I told you I loved you for the first time would make the grade?”

Aaron laughed. “Yeah, suppose it would. We could have those amazing onion things for the reception and all,” he grinned.

“Onion bhajis.” Robert murmured, kissing Aaron softly. “I love you.”

“Love you too soft lad,” Aaron said, stepping out of Robert’s embrace as the song ended, and a catchier one began. “Go on, go get me another one of those pink things.”

“I thought you said they weren’t proper cocktails?” Robert smirked, knowing Aaron had spent half the dinner muttering complaints about Bethany and Louise serving wine in mason jars, his inner barman making an appearance.

“They’re not, but they’re full of vodka and they taste a bit better than that craft beer they’ve got on offer,” Aaron shrugged, shoving him toward the bar. “Go on, I’m gasping.”

Robert shook his head, but made his way to the bar, picking up two of the pink cocktails, the handwritten menu telling them they were a signature Louise drink. 

“You two look happy,” Bethany appeared at his side, her high heels long since discarded, a loved up look permanently settled on her face. 

“We are.” Robert confirmed with a smile. “I am.”

“Good,” Bethany smiled. “You deserve it, you know.”

Robert knew she was talking about London, about the cold nights and the poor days, the tough times they’d blundered through together.   
  
“Yeah,” he agreed, wondering if his nineteen year old self would ever believe how good his life had ended up being. “We both do, Beth.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**rebecca and james**

“You know,” Aaron commented, leaning in closely to Robert, so he’d be heard over the loud music. “I feel like I’ve got better uses for my weekends than going to these ridiculous weddings.”

Robert leaned back in his chair, looking at his boyfriend intently. “You know we had to come to this one because of work.”

“Oh, _we_ did?” Aaron teased, his eyes bright. 

Robert liked being a part of a we. He and Aaron felt like more of a team than ever, these days, and it was nice, it was good. He felt settled, more settled than he’d ever felt in his entire life. 

“You’ve met Bex, she wouldn’t take no for an answer if I’d refused to come. Anyway, Lawrence is paying for our room, so suck it up,” Robert flicked at Aaron’s neck, his boyfriend squirming away. “At least pretend to be excited about a weekend in the Lake District my boss is paying for. This hotel is two hundred quid a night!”

“That’s insane.” Aaron shook his head, taking a swig of his pint. “Can you even imagine how much money Lawrence is forking out for this whole thing?”

“Maybe he just wants to see his daughter happy.” Robert shrugged. “Not everything is about the price tag, Aaron.”

Aaron shrugged. “I don’t think she looks very happy.”

Robert glanced toward the dancefloor, where Rebecca was dancing with some of the girls from the company. The youngest White sister had always been the wild one, travelling for months on end before she’d arrive back to the office with a grin on her face and a story to tell.

He’d heard the rumours, of course. Lawrence was thinking of retiring in the next few years, and he wanted both of his daughters at the head of the company - Chrissie, of course, was ready and willing to take on the directors role, but Rebecca was a different story.

Her whirlwind romance with a corporate lawyer had caused plenty of whispers on the office floor, Rosie being the first to wonder if Rebecca was just marrying him to give her father the impression she was settling down, calming down. 

“It’s not really our business, is it?” Robert turned back to Aaron, shrugging. He wasn’t a part of the White’s constant family drama, not anymore, hadn’t been for a long time.

He didn’t have much interest in anything except the man sitting in front of him, Aaron wearing a plum coloured tie with his suit for this wedding, the tie pulled lose and about ten minutes from being discarded entirely.

God, Robert loved him. 

“Lets get out of here,” Robert said decisively, putting his phone in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, standing up.

“What, you’re actually going to bail on this early?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. It was only about half eleven, and the wedding was sure to go on for hours yet. 

Robert offered him a cheeky grin. “I’ve got plans for you, Dingle, and they definitely involve every surface of our hotel room,” he offered Aaron a hand, happiness flooding through his body as Aaron responded with a smile, linking their fingers together.

Robert headed for the exit of the ballroom, snatching up one of the bottles of champagne as he passed a mostly empty table, flashing Aaron a grin. “It’s paid for, isn’t it?”

Aaron just rolled his eyes, tugging Robert toward the lifts, the hotel quiet as they waited, the ding of the lift arriving to the ground floor sounding extraordinarily loud in the silence.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Aaron’s lips were on his, his boyfriend backing him up against the wall of the life, kissing him for all he was worth. Robert couldn’t help himself, moaning into Aaron’s mouth as his boyfriend took him apart with his lips, kissing hot, and dirty, and desperate.

Sex was never going to get boring for them, no matter how long they’d be together. 

They only broke apart when the doors opened again, the hallway thankfully empty as they stumbled out, love drunk and handsy, Aaron’s hand kneading Robert’s arse through his trousers as Robert searched his pockets for the room key. 

He nearly broke the key in his haste to get inside, Robert still needing to take a second to take in the plush surroundings of their room. The perks of being senior management at White Industries was the freebies, he supposed, Lawrence forking out for one of the bigger suites at the hotel for all the senior staff.

The room was insane, a fireplace in one corner, a free standing copper bath in the middle of the room, opening out onto a view of the hotel’s gardens, the twinkling lights of the outdoor patio catching Robert’s eye as he set the bottle of champagne down on one of the nightstands, turning to Aaron.

It was a complete cliche, but as Robert looked at his boyfriend, his heart skipped a literal beat. His hair was a mess, lips red and sore from kissing, and Robert had never wanted anyone more in his life.

Reaching out for his half undone tie, Robert tossed it aside, nimble fingers working on the buttons of Aaron’s shirt (the shirt he'd had to steam, and iron, Aaron having shoved it into a holdall, hoping for the best.)

Avoiding Aaron’s mouth entirely, Robert pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, enjoying the way the rough underside of Aaron’s stubble felt against lips, feeling the rapid increase in Aaron’s pulse as he continued mouthing at the skin of his jaw, his neck, grazing his teeth against his collarbone.

Aaron’s hands were everywhere, smoothing across Robert’s shoulders, tangling in the hair at the base of his neck, Aaron clinging to Robert as if he needed the support to stay standing, his heart thundering against his ribcage as Robert swirled a tongue around one of his nipples, admiring the way it stood to attention before he gave the other the same treatment.

Robert knew every inch of the body his mouth was working to take apart, taking a second to throw Aaron’s suit jacket and shirt to the floor before he returned his focus to the toned skin of Aaron’s stomach, the silvery mess of scars, the scars that made sure Robert remembered how unfailing brave Aaron was every time he saw them, every time he got his mouth, his hands on them. 

Stumbling slightly, Robert walked them backward, sitting down on the edge of the plush king sized bed. They’d already made a mess of the sheets, Aaron deciding he needed to put the bed to the test by jumping on it as though he was a child the moment they’d checked in that morning, the two of them laughing and jumping and kissing like they hadn’t a single care in the world. 

It had been a good day. 

God, every day was a good day with Aaron. 

Robert paused his kisses as he reached Aaron’s bellybutton, his boyfriend standing between his legs, a far away look in his eyes as he let Robert worship every inch of his chest, his abdomen.

“You okay?” Aaron was almost instantly back with him, running a hand through Robert’s hair, concern evident on his face.

“I love you.” Robert breathed, the words sounding like a promise as they left his mouth, his fingers digging into the dips of Aaron’s hips, clinging to him as though he was about to disappear.

“I love you too,” Aaron murmured in response, pressing a kiss to Robert’s forehead, the touch gentle. “And I am happy about being here, you know that, yeah? I just like making fun of how ridiculous your boss is.”

“I know.” 

Aaron pushed Robert back a bit further on the bed, giving himself enough room to straddle his waist, his knees either side of Robert as he sat himself down on Robert’s lap, bringing them back face to face. 

Robert was almost taken aback at how beautiful Aaron looked, his hair askew and his arms looped around Robert’s neck, comfortable and unashamed, happy to press every inch of their bodies close together.

How could he ever love someone else the way he loved Aaron?

“Do you ever think about getting married?” Robert asked, genuinely curious. 

“Why? You offering?” Aaron teased. 

Robert nodded, his answer out of his mouth before he could even think about it. “Yeah.”

Aaron let out a shocked laugh. “I think you’ve been to too many weddings this summer, mate.”

“Not your mate.” Robert shook his head. “I’m not - I’m not being silly, it’s not because we’re at a wedding, Aaron. I just - I’ve realised, over the past few months, that I’m never going to love anyone the way I love you. I never had to look for you, you know? You came into my life exactly when I was ready to love you, and I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.”

“You don’t need to marry me to prove that.”

“I know,” Robert held Aaron close, trying to gauge his reaction. “But is it so bad to want that? I’ll love you even if you say no, but Aaron, I want marriage, I want the rings and the wedding day and everything that comes with being your husband.”

Aaron was quiet for a second, and Robert felt nerves rising in his stomach, wondering if he’d just ruined it all. “Rings and all, huh?” he said quietly, thumb digging into a freckle on Robert’s collarbone.

Robert nodded. 

Aaron smiled, a real, genuine smile. “Ask me properly then.”

Robert grinned. “Will you marry me, Aaron Dingle?” he asked, knowing it was the perfect moment to ask, even without a ring, or rose petals, or any of a million other romantic ways he could have asked. 

It was the perfect moment to ask because it felt _right_ , like he'd been waiting for this exact moment to realise that marriage was what he wanted, that he wanted a husband and a ring on Aaron’s finger that told the rest of the world exactly who he’d chosen to spend his life with.

“Yes,” Aaron replied, his eyes wide, and full of love, full of hope for the future, the promise of the rest of his life. “I’ll marry ya, Robert.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**andy and katie**

“If you start a punch up at this wedding,” Aaron warned as they slid into their seats in the church, the quiet little village church overflowing with bright flower arrangements. “I won't marry you.”

“I’m not going to start a punch up at my brothers wedding,” Robert rolled his eyes, admiring the glint of Aaron’s engagement ring as Aaron ran a hand through his hair, the metal glinting in the sunlight streaming in the stained glass windows. 

They’d gone to a jewellers in Manchester to buy engagement rings, after they’d gotten home from Rebecca’s wedding. It had been a quiet Tuesday afternoon when Robert had spotted them, the ring simple enough to suit Aaron’s tastes, and with a price tag hefty enough to make sure they’d last a lifetime.

Robert wore a matching one on his own left ring finger, still not quite used to the unfamiliar band, even now, weeks after they’d gotten engaged. Rebecca had taken full credit for it of course, but everyone had been so kind, and supportive, it had kind of been overwhelming for them both.

Rosie had teased that it had taken them long enough to give into what she was calling the summer of love. Robert supposed it was a summer of love, his brother’s wedding the fourth they’d have attended that summer alone. 

Aaron fixed him with an incredulous look. “I know what you and Andy are like, Robert. It was a good thing I went to the bloody stag do, you nearly put his head through a wall in that bar.”

“I was drunk!” Robert tried to defend himself. “Anyway, if he wants to marry the village bike, that’s his problem.”

“ _Robert_.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll keep my opinions to myself,” Robert raised his hands in surrender, Aaron rolling his eyes. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot you’re marrying,” Robert joked, looking around the church. “What do you think of a church wedding?”  


Aaron snorted. “No.”

“Thats all I’m getting, a no?”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t get married in a church if you’re gay,” Aaron shrugged. “Anyway, I told you, we’re not having some big do.”

“We’re also not getting married in a registry office and going for a pint afterward,” Robert rolled his eyes. Before they could continue what was already an age old argument, Andy entered the church, flanked by Victoria and Diane. 

“Alright bro.” Robert inclined in his head slightly, forcing a smile. Things were better, these days, between Andy and him, but they were never going to be good, and they were never going to be best friends. 

They were still working on the being brothers part of it all. 

“Thanks for coming.”

The wedding started in a whirlwind, Katie delicately making her way up the aisle, Diane cooing fondly beside them. 

It was a typical church wedding, and Robert wasn’t saying that to be mean. There hadn’t been a single change to the ceremony, Andy and Katie saying the same vows they’d said the first time around, the same vows hundreds of couples said across the country.

Robert leaned in close to Aaron’s ear, keeping his vow low. “Our wedding is going to mean something,” he said. “We’re not going to do the generic till death do us part thing, right?”

Aaron didn’t respond, but the smile on his face and the way he slipped his hand into Robert’s, tangling their fingers tightly together said it all, really. 

Their wedding was going to mean something so much more. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**aaron and robert**

“Aaron, we’re getting married in an hours time, why are we stopping into where you work?” Robert raised an eyebrow as Aaron scanned his badge, letting them in the staff entrance of the hotel.

They had the registry office in Manchester booked for two, and a quiet reception to follow, a few tables booked in one of their favourite restaurants. They had maybe twenty people in total to come, and even fewer at the wedding itself, just their immediate families there to see it happen.

It was going to be small, and intimate, and _perfect_. 

Of course it was going to be perfect, Robert was marrying Aaron. They could get married around the back of the bins in their tracksuit bottoms and it would still feel perfect, Robert just wanted to marry Aaron. 

“Just, trust me, yeah?” Aaron grinned, leading him down a network of busy hallways, staff rushing around. He was in his wedding suit, a new blue suit that made Robert’s mouth water, Aaron’s maroon tie a perfect match to the maroon suit Robert himself was wearing.

He’d even managed to convince Aaron they needed buttonholes, neat white flower arrangements pinned to their jacket lapels. 

Aaron took Robert’s hand in his own, leading him into the main ballroom of the hotel. It was clearly set up for a wedding, bright white flower arrangements and expensive looking centrepieces adoring every single table. 

“What are we doing here?” Robert asked, genuinely confused.

Aaron pulled him into the centre of the dancefloor, grinning. “I know that you want a bigger wedding than the one we’re having,” he began.

“Aaron, I just want to marry you -“ Robert began to protest, not liking the fact that Aaron thought he was only having a small wedding to please _him_.

“Ssh!” Aaron interrupted. “I’m really grateful, that you’re happy to keep it small, so I wanted to do something for you. I - I told you, at Bethany and Louise’s wedding, that if I was going to get married, it was going to be somewhere that means something.”

Robert looked around the empty ballroom, still confused. “What’s so special about where you work?”

“It’s where I met you, you idiot.” Aaron pointed toward the bar. “I was working my fourth wedding of the week, and this gorgeous blonde guy came up to the bar. I figured you’d just be something nice to look at, you know? That I’d get through the rest of my shift and go home and have a wank- or something.”

Robert snorted. “Romantic.”

“Shut up.” Aaron rolled his eyes, a pink tinge to his cheeks as he continued. “I didn’t think I’d find the rest of my life in ya. I know I’m not good at this sort of stuff, I know I don't say it a lot - but meeting you that night changed my life, and I’m really grateful that I met you.”

Robert felt tears unexpectedly prick at the corners of his eyes as he listened to Aaron speak. 

“I know we’re doing the whole registry office thing, but I figured we could do it ourselves here, first, get married somewhere that matters.” Aaron rocked forward on his heels slightly, looking nervous. “Do you hate it?”

Robert shook his head, a bright smile spreading across his face. “You don’t say much, but when you do, Aaron, God - I love you, I love you so much. Of course I want to get married here, you idiot.”

Aaron grinned, clearly delighted his plan had worked. “Lets do this then,” he said, shuffling into the middle of the floor. “We can do all the boring until death do us part stuff later.”

Robert nodded his agreement, accepting the ring Aaron had tugged off his finger, passing Aaron his own. They’d gotten the date inscribed on the inside of their rings, a secret moment of soppiness for only the two of them to know about. 

“I’ll go first.” Aaron nudged, taking Robert’s hand in his own. “I never thought I’d get to have this with anyone, marriage, a life to be proud of, but I have all that with you, and I can’t tell you how grateful I am. Even when you’re doing my head in, I love you - I love the bones of you, Robert. I don’t think I ever understood what that meant until I met you. No matter what mistakes you make, no matter how much you do my head in, I love every inch of you.”

Robert wanted to speak, wanted to say something, but Aaron had clearly put a lot of thought into what he was saying, so he waited, eyes filled with tears and his heart bursting with love for the man standing in front of him.

“I promise that I’ll always love you,” Aaron said softly. “I promise that I’ll always be your best friend, and your biggest supporter, and I promise that I’m going to do my best to make you happy for the rest of our lives.”

He slid Robert’s ring back into place on his finger, Aaron grinning at Robert happily. “I can do romance, eh?” 

Robert laughed, unable to help himself as he kissed Aaron quickly. “Yeah, you can.”

“Good. Now, you promised me soppy vows, Sugden.”

Robert nodded, taking a second to compose himself before he spoke. They’d decided on a typical civil ceremony in the end, but Robert had promised Aaron faithfully that he had written his own vows and he was going to make sure Aaron heard every single word when they’d made it to their hotel that night.

This seemed like a better setting to say them in, if he was honest. 

“For a long time, I didn’t want to be who I was,” Robert began. “I was unhappy, and I hid such an important part of me from everyone I loved. With you, I’ve learned to love that part of me, be proud of it. With you, I get to be the best version of myself, the kinder, happier, better version of me. I get to be the person I was always supposed to be, with you by my side.”

He squeezed Aaron’s hands in his own, taking another deep breath before he continued. “I know we’re not always going to be happy. Life is really hard sometimes, but I know I can make it through anything, with you. I’m going to be so proud to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband, so proud.”

Aaron gave him a watery smile, mouthing a “me too” at him before Robert continued.

“I promise to love you forever, to love you through whatever happens in our lives, good and bad. I promise that I’m going to support you, help you live out your dreams, and listen to your ridiculous rants about how wine should never be served in jars.”

Aaron laughed, a real, genuine laugh. “Wine glasses exist for a reason!”

“Ssh.” Robert waved off his comment. “I promise to always be your best friend, to never let you down. I promise to always give you the best version of me, because thats the man you deserve to be married to.”

He slid Aaron’s ring onto his finger, feeling different as he looked at the ring back in its rightful place. There mightn’t have been a marriage license, or anyone there to witness it, but in his heart of hearts, Robert felt married.

He felt married, and _God_ , was he so overwhelmed that they’d done it right where they’d first met, well over a year ago now, the summer turning to autumn outside, signalling the impending cold weather that was to come.

Chrissie’s wedding had changed his life, and it honestly made him laugh. Robert hadn’t even wanted to go in the first place, but looking at the man in his arms, his _husband_ , Robert thanked whatever deity was out there for forcing him to don and suit and go to his ex-girlfriends wedding, because he’d met the love of his life there. 

A double whiskey had brought about the rest of his life. 

Robert couldn’t hold back any longer, and he kissed Aaron for all he was worth, trying to tell him everything he’d never have the words for with his lips, pouring his love into the embrace. 

“I love you, Mr Sugden,” Robert said quietly, pressing their foreheads close together, not wanting an inch of space between him, and the beautiful, brilliant man he’d just married. 

“And I love you.” Aaron responded, kissing him long, and slow, untangling himself from Robert’s embrace. “I’ve got one more surprise.”

“I’m really going to have to step up my game now, aren’t I?” Robert joked, watching as Aaron made his way across the room, ducking behind the bar.

“Yup!” Aaron replied, setting two glasses down on the bar, reaching for the top shelf whiskey, the same kind he’d given Robert that first night when he’d ordered a double, desperate to be anywhere but where he was. 

He hadn’t felt lonely for a single second since. 

Robert made his way to the bar, sitting in the same seat he’d sat in that night. He hadn’t known then, how much that cute barman with the red bowtie would change his life, but he knew now.

He knew now, and he’d never take it for granted. 

Aaron passed him a glass, clinking the whiskey filled tumblers together. “To the rest of our lives then.”

Robert smiled, an easy, satisfied feeling settling in his stomach as he nodded, lifting the glass to his lips. “To the rest of our lives.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**fin.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was the most fun to write, so i hope you enjoyed - and i'm so glad you liked this au verse as much as i did! a ridiculously soppy ending to this verse only seemed fitting when being entirely cliche and having them meet at a wedding.
> 
> title is from places by martin solveig which i **definitely** listened to on a loop writing this. 
> 
>  
> 
> i'm capseycartwright on tumblr if you fancy a chat


End file.
